Life and Love
by Megs745
Summary: One shot; Fred and George at and before the Yule Ball. I own nothing apart from Charecter Michelle.


Michelle stared into space gloomily, her mind elsewhere dwelling on the fact she was the only forth year girl without a date to the Yule Ball. She silently laughed at her own stupidity at the prospect she had that Fred was going to ask her. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice George twist a chair around to face him and plonked himself onto it. 'Alright Squirt?'

'M'okay yeah.' She replied half heartedly.

Knowing her too well, it immediately triggered in George's mind what was wrong with her. 'Not still obsessing over this Ball business are you?' As he said this there was a slight twinkle in his eyes , but not the usual joking twinkle , it was more sympathetic.

'Well, I'm the only person in my year without a date, and to and salt to the wound, I can't go with who I want to.' She said glumly and sighed, which went unnoticed by George who now, was in thought. George knew Michelle liked Fred, and thought now was a good time to divulge, what he thought might be one of his best idea's yet, that didn't involve his brother.

'Right, here's the plan, you can't go with Fred,' he said this with one of his usual cheeky winks, 'and I can't go with Katie, since Lee's got her, so lets say we go together as friends?' George hadn't told Michelle he liked Katy Belle, but he still thought she knew, and seeing the triumphant look on her face, he knew his suspicions were true.

'Okay, yeah, sounds like a plan.' She said slightly more cheery.

Two weeks later Michelle ran up to her dormitory and grabbed her things for the Yule Ball from under her bed, and poured everything out onto her four poster. She and Hermione Granger used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on their hair to straighten their hair. Putting on make-up, Michelle made no attempt to make it any different than usual, other than what she usually wears, as she was only going with George and knew it wouldn't make any difference to him what she looked like.

Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown then came into the dormitory, fixing the awkward silence between Michelle and Hermione, by chatting excitedly about the upcoming night.

Meanwhile in the sixth year boys dormitory, was Fred, George and Lee Jordan throwing objects of various shaped and sizes at each other, and blocking them with a shield charm. Eventually deciding at a quarter to eight that they should probably change hey left the mess they had created and changed into their dress robes, while an odd pillow or jug would come flying at an unsuspecting target, when they were looking the other way. They all left the now even messier dormitory behind them and headed downstairs.

Fred seeing Angelina, bid his brother and friend goodbye, ran up to her holding out his arm, she took it and grinned at him, and they both left through the portrait going off to find Katy, left George alone to find Michelle. Spotting her in a green dress, rimmed at the top with black lace, and thinking 'It's a bit 'emo' like, but it still looks good,' he smiled to himself. He walked up behind her.

'You scrub up well.' He smiled again. She spun around to his cheeky grin and stared at him, while giving him an embarrassed sort of smile in return, and said

'Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself.'

'Shall we go then?'

'Yeah, yeah alright.' She smiled gratefully.

Grin still on his face, George got down on one knee put out his hand in gesture and said 'Madame?' And bowed his head. Michelle let out a light giggle, and took his hand. and hand in hand, they too walked out of the portrait hole, together, and left the chattering Gryffindors behind.

They made their way downstairs, and reached the entrance hall , which was swarming with students. Pushing their way through the excited students, they saw Ron and Harry with the Patil twins. Seeing Rons dress robes, they couldn't help but laugh, George gave a wolf whistle, Ron turning around to see them, turned a violent shade of scarlet, Michelle laughed harder, but through her gasps, said 'At least he got rid of the lace!'

George being tall, like his other siblings steered Michelle through the crowd, to the Great Hall. Instead of having the usual four house tables it had many round tables that seated six. seeing Fred and Angelina at one on their own, they walked over to them, they both looked up, and smiled in greeting.

'Looking good Michelle!' smiled Fred

'Thanks, you too.' She said sitting down, not daring herself to look him in the eye. She moved on, 'You look amazing Angelina!' She said, after all it was true, there was no point in having anything against her, she didn't do anything wrong.

'Thanks you do too!' She smiled as George sat down next to his brother.

Soon everyone had taken a seat. Lee and Katie joined Fred, George, Angelina and Michelle. They told their plates what they wanted -which had been demonstrated by Dumbledore- and it appeared on their plates. Once all the food had been consumed, the tables were pushed to the sides of the very large room, and the champions and their dates started dancing. Both twins looking at Harry said 'bless.' and smiled their usual cheeky grin.

As others joined the dance floor, Fred lead Angelina onto it, and George following on lead Michelle and they started to dance, Michelle and George, laughing at Fred and Angelina's dancing style. Despite not being able to go with Fred, Michelle was having a great time nonetheless.

A slower song now filling the Great Hall, girls wrapped their arms around their partners necks and boys placed their hands on their partners wiests. Michelle and George followed the crowd and gave each other a guilty smile.

Fred looked over to see Michelle and George together, dancing. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, that he had never asked Michelle to go with him, and almost resented his twin a little that he had her. Angelina looked up at him.

'Swap partners with him' she smiled

'You what?' Is all he managed to say as he snapped out of his trance.

'Go dance with her instead, and I'll go with George. You've been staring at her since we got here' she said with no sense of anger in her voice at all, it was more full of pity if anything.

'You wont be mad?' He asked, even though he wanted to be with Michelle tonight, he couldn't help not wanting to hurt Angelina, she was a good friend, and didn't want any tension between them.

'No I wont be mad. George is better looking anyway!' She joked

'Don't push it you!' Fred winked.

Michelle felt George remove his hands from around her waist, with an awkward look on his face. A different set of hands grabbed her sides and turned her around, to which she was looking up at Fred, who was grinning at her. 'We thought you might want to dance with the better half of the Weasley twins.' He said pulling her away and winking at his brother, who immediately started dancing with Angelina.  
>Michelle and Fred too started dancing, the slow song ended and something more upbeat took place of the awkward silence in between the song. Fred and Michelle both continued their slow dance regardless. Fred kissed the top of Michelle's head. 'I'm sorry!' He shouted over the noise of the music and students also trying to shout over the music.<p>

'What for?' Michelle yelled back, confused.

'For being an idiot and not asking you to the ball! For not seeing what's right in front of me!' He had a serious look on his face. It was rare to see Fred -or even George- being serious for a change.

'Don't be! I never did anything either!' Michelle screamed over the yet progressing noise emitting from the room.

'Yeah, but you're a woman, women are hopeless.' Fred's cheeky grin had returned. Michelle punched him playfully in the shoulder. His response to this however, caught her completely off guard. He leant forward closing his eyes, pulling her close to him, and kissed her.


End file.
